21 A Short One
by A Person Who Likes Comedy
Summary: Fanboy and Yo heat up in the shower!


It had been a very strange day.

Chum Chum was spending the weekend with his cousin, leaving Fanboy alone. However, he wasn't the only one who was lonely. Yo invited him over to her house for a a play date, and he hesitantly agreed. It wasn't that bad. They talked about things, ate a delicious dinner, and played video games. But then Fanboy decided to take a shower and stripped down right in front of Yo. Since he had lived with his male best friend all his life, Fanboy actually had no problem stripping down in front of Yo when it was time to take a shower.

Wanting to explore, Yo joined him. The male and female washed themselves quietly, not taking theirs eyes off each other's naked, dripping wet bodies. Yo's eyes mainly soaked up his lower half while he focused more on her upper chest. It was very interesting indeed, and the girl began to feel warm all over, but she wasn't keen on why. Her body temperature escalated to the highest degrees possible while she stared at his organ. It looked so strange. All of the different colors and textures, all the crevices and veins, it all fascinated her. The large sacs hung loosely in between his thighs and swung with each movement he made. Did it feel like normal skin?

Meanwhile, he was curious over her breasts. Every time he looked at them, he would get very warm indeed. Very...hot. Her breasts were plump, round, capped with pink buds that were now hard and pointed. He averted his eyes once in awhile, embarrassed. They looked so soft and now he had the great urge to touch them. Yo's hands were twitching to stay still. She was embarrassed that she was even thinking about him in a naughty way. Yet, she stared at the member, so vulnerable and soft. She wanted it. So badly. She needed it, but was still unsure why. It belonged to her crush's best friend. Maybe she just wanted to explore.

And that moment, she didn't care what she did. Her hand shot out and firmly gripped his wet, soft member, balls and all, and he yelped and jolted at the abrupt grappling. The girl withdrew her hand and covered her reddening face. With that mere half-second of cupping him, she could feel the soft, soft texture of his small length and his primarily hairless balls grind against her delicate hand. "Yo?" She couldn't even look at him. "Why did you stop? Keep going!"

This time, she looked back and gasped. His once limp, soft member, was now pointing straight up and throbbing. It seemed to have grown several inches longer and even thicker. She pointed at it with a shaky finger. "W-What is that? Why is it doing that?"

Fanboy thought for a second. "It wants attention," he breathed, lightly gripping himself and using his thumb to stroke the sensitive head. "Can you help me out?"

Yo nodded eagerly and grabbed the length, mostly interested in the head. Her thumb stroked it gently, pressing against the small hole in the head while Fanboy let out a moan. "Yo... You feel amazing..."

She was becoming very excited. She wanted to do something different. "It's so hard," she observed, trying to bend it with both hands, but to no avail. "Hey, do you have to push the cum out or does it just squirt out on its own?"

She let his cock stand up straight and squeezed her boobs around it. For both, the actions they were performing were exhilarating. The connection. It was beautiful. Fanboy slightly thrust his hips, his cock sliding through her breasts and his balls swung loosely between his legs.

"I-I don't know. I've never done-Ooh. It feels so good..." He was gonna cum. He was close. "Ah! Yo I'm gonna cum!"

"Yeah, that's it," Yo said sexily, "Squirt your hot cum all over my boobs, you dirty boy." Her suggestive words fueled his sexual pleasure and he did just that. White, hot sperm forced itself out of him and he moaned, thrusting his hips even faster as his member contracted and let off waves and waves of pleasure. Some of it splashed onto her face and pooled in between her breasts.

His first ejaculation drained most of his energy and he slumped against the girl, his face falling onto her magnificent breasts and smeared against his own seed. "Y-Yo..." His trembling hands trailed to her things and traced her entrance. "It's your turn..." Yo gasped as his fingers entered her, rubbing against her sensitive areas. She moaned loudly over the pouring water. It felt amazing. She gripped his shoulders as he pumped his fingers faster and faster, triggering her orgasm. "GOD! Fanboy, ohhh..." Her walls tightened around his fingers. They spent the rest of the night touching each other's privates, only stopping to recover from their orgasms. Fanboy and Yo had never felt so dirty in their lives.

* * *

I know, short. But my parents will be home soon!


End file.
